


Nesting

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has some redecorating ideas for the Boarding House. (Post 2x17 fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

He comes home one day to find her in the bedroom she's claimed as her own (she doesn't share with Stefan because she needs her own space, though God knows she usually sleeps in Stefan's room, so that makes no sense to Damon whatsoever) and all the furniture has been shoved to the center of the room. She's kneeling on the floor, taping off the baseboards, and it's obvious she's planning on repainting the room.

So he doesn't ask, _What are you doing?_ since he can tell. Instead he asks, "What color?"

She jerks around, screaming a little in surprise. She smiles when she sees it's him and runs over to grab his arm and pull him inside the room. "Yellow," she says, gesturing at the dark walls.

"That'll take a few coats," he murmurs, looking around.

"I know, I bought four gallons," she says, pointing to the corner where the buckets of paint sit. She's got two rollers and two trays, but no Stefan to be seen.

"You need any help?" he says before he can stop himself.

(What? Her smile would make a lesser man do anything. He's just helping with some painting.)

They agree to change into old clothes that they can get paint all over if need be, and they reconvene about ten minutes later. Damon helps her pour the paint carefully, though they've spread plastic out on the floor to protect the hard wood as well.

It's hours later and Elena has paint in her hair and across her forehead, and Damon's basically had the best time ever because there hasn't been any mention of death, or sacrifices, or probable tragic outcomes. Elena's talked his ear off about wallpaper and why she went with paint, and how she wants to redecorate various rooms in the house and he thinks of telling her that her ownership is really just in name only, and she shouldn't have such lofty goals.

But as they finish the room, she turns to him and the light in her eyes is almost blinding. He looks at her and knows, one way or another, this house was destined to be hers regardless of the reasons they gave it her. She will live here, with his brother, or with him, until she doesn't want to be there anymore. She can change every room if she wants to, he really wouldn't care what she did with the place.

He freezes when she moves close to him and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for helping me," she says cheerfully. She looks around the room like yellow paint is the end-all, be-all of decorating helps, and Damon can't stop himself when his hand reaches up, curves around the back of her neck, and pulls her face to his. He kisses her as she protests with a, "Damon, wha--" but then her mouth stops moving and he continues to kiss her until it starts responding.

She sighs, a sweet little sound that drifts down to his nerve endings and he flicks his tongue over her bottom lip, pulling away before it can go any further.

(Like them ending up on the bed in the middle of the floor. Wouldn't want to get paint all over the bedspread.)

"Um, you can't do that," she says as she turns away. Her hand is over her mouth and he all but expects her to wipe her lips like she can erase the moment.

She just presses her fingers over them, like she's holding in a secret. "Sorry," he says, though, of course, he doesn't sound sorry.

"Damon!" she cries insistently, looking back at him.

"I lost my head," he says, shrugging. He turns away and picks up the paint tray to pour what's left back into one of the buckets. When he stands up, she's staring at him accusingly. "Don't worry, I won't tell Stefan you kissed me back."

He saunters from the room, and the silence the follows him makes him smile.


End file.
